Will You Still Be Here In The Morning?
by MonstarrFaceMarceline
Summary: It's been almost a year since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, leaving a heartbroken Jareth alone. Sarah returns home happy, but is soon plagued by horrible, violent night terrors. Who else but the Goblin King would come to her aid? Rated 'M' for possible future content, right now it's just a one-shot, but we'll see where it goes.


**A/N: Short break from my Harry Potter fanfic 'Namaste' as I am currently experiencing some writers block on that story. BUT I am a huge fan of this movie, and thought 'Hey, why not?' So read & review as always! Thanks!**

* * *

He knew the exact moment it started. He came in through her window, silent as always. And, as always, the sight of her took his breath away. However, not for a good reason. Sarah trashed against her sheets, body drenched in sweat, as her silent screams echoed throughout her room. Gasping, her body in torment, each muscle rapidly tensing. He never knew what brought on these night terrors, Sarah's dreams had been closed to him as of late. The storm continued to rage outside, so he quietly shut her window, locking it.

Cautiously, he sat on the edge of her bed, touching her shoulder. Sarah's eyes flew open and she flung herself to the top of her bed, away from the person who had touched her. Breathing heavily, her eyes wheeled around the room, panic etching itself into her features. Upon seeing who he visitor was, she relaxed. But when he made to leave, she threw herself into his lap, straddling his legs, clinging to his body for dear life.

"Please don't go! Please, stay... Jareth, stay. Please, please, _please_..." Sarah sobbed. She knew she was acting like a child, but he was the only person who understood. The Goblin King was the only one who made her forget the dreams. Holding her tightly, Jareth murmured quiet assurances. He stroked her hair, letting her cry it out. This had started a few months after she had completed the Labyrinth. He had come to bargain with her, finding her instead quite like he had tonight. It was getting better, at least. Some nights, she couldn't remember her own name. When asked about her dreams, Sarah replied that they were about death, and that was all.

"Shh, I'm here. Sarah, it's all right now." Jareth crooned to her. Quietly he began to sing. It was one of her favorites that he sang to calm her down. A lovely tune by Vienna Teng, "Lullaby For A Stormy Night." He could hear the storm quieting down, it seemed to rage and swell based on her emotions.

Her hysterical sobs subsiding into hiccups. Looking down at her, Jareth swore he'd never seen anything quite as beautiful as Sarah. "There, see?"

Sarah didn't know when this had began, when she had turned to _him_ for comfort. But she knew that he was all she had now. Jareth had somehow wormed his way into becoming a necessity, essential to her very being. More than once, she'd wanted to give into these twisted dreams, but he was always there to remind her of who she was, and put her back to bed. Sliding off his lap, she sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Thank you, Jareth. It.. it means a lot to me."

Slowly, he got up, and turned to leave. He was used to it. She never asked him to stay. Until today. Launching herself halfway off the bed, Sarah grabbed his hand. Shocked, he turned.

"Stay... Please. I mean, if you can, stay..." She looked him boldly in the eyes. Only the slight flush in her cheeks gave her away. She bit her lip, unsure of what he'd say.

"Sarah, are you sure?" His mismatched eyes shone with barely concealed joy. She was clad only in a flimsy nightgown, and her underwear, no bra. He watched her take a deep breath, determination filling her eyes. His Labyrinth may have aged her, but there was something else going on with Sarah, something darker.

"Yes. I'd like it if you stayed." Once again, she bit her lip, betraying how much this meant to her.

"Then I shall stay." He moved to get on the bed, but Sarah put her hand on his chest. Confused, he looked at her smiling face.

"Boots."

Laughing, Jareth slid off his boots, and slid under the covers with Sarah. Gently she pushed him unto his back, winding her body around his, her head pillowed on his chest.

"It's silly, I'm not surprised you have a heart, but the way it beats is so..."

"Odd? Yes, I know. It's slightly faster than a humans." Smiling, Jareth began to play with her hair. Only she could do this to him, only Sarah could destroy him so effortlessly.

"Well, considering you act like a baby, it shouldn't be surprising that your heart beats like one."

"I prefer 'delicate hummingbird'." Jareth murmured. Sarah snorted.

"There's not a delicate thing about you, Goblin King, except maybe your ego." Sarah looked up at him and smiled. Her first smile, in quite awhile. The previously mentioned Goblin King's heart stuttered, his breathing hitched. Maybe there was more than his ego that was delicate. Like maybe, his heart. But instead of telling her this, he said,

"Go to sleep, Sarah. It's late." Smiling, he stroked small circles on her back. They listened to the rain pitter pattering on the roof.

She was quiet awhile, her breathing deepening, until,

"Jareth?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Her voice was full of vulnerability, taking him off guard. He knew what he should say, that he had duties, he couldn't just dally with a mortal girl. But for once, Jareth let go of his cold exterior and replied,

"Yes, Sarah. I'll still be here." Her reply warmed him to the soles of his feet.

"Good, because I kind of like this. And I hate missing you all the time. I'm going to sleep now, Jareth. Goodnight." Leaning up on her elbow, Sarah kissed him lightly on the mouth, shocking him. It was a gentle, inexperienced brush of lips, sweet and innocent. Something the Goblin King had never before experienced. Sarah settled back down, pleased with his reaction. She knew he was not half as horrid as he'd made himself out to be.

"Goodnight, Sarah, my love. Sleep well." Placing a kiss on her forehead, Jareth closed his eyes. However, he did not allow himself to sleep, until he was assured she slept peacefully. Drifting into sleep, he could've swore he heard her whisper,

"I love you Jareth."

* * *

**A/N: Not sure If I want to turn this into a story also, so if you like it, & would want me to continue it, lemme know in the reviews. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS MOVIE! I wanted to show their more vulnerable sides for each other. Sarah will always love Jareth, but she knows he's no good for her. Jareth will always love Sarah, but he loves his pride more. SO! I hope you enjoyed this. Read & review! Thanks!**


End file.
